Pokémon DC
by ShiningHopeBeast
Summary: A boy abandoning his past. A girl breaking free from bondage. A boy bitter about past accidents. A boy who lost everything and gained a blessing and a curse, covering up his sorrow with fake joy. And a lonely girl fighting against her origins and all that she was made for. Five "normal" teenagers made five heroes, one team. With their Pokémon and each other, they can do anything!


_Quick A/N: Hey everyone! This is an idea I have had in my head for a long time now, and I hope you enjoy it! If you found this because of my sneak preview on the regular Teen Titans page, then thanks for coming to check this out! If not, go check that out for more information-summaries, genres, and update info. Full summary and all genres are there._

 _Updates will probably be_ really _slow, so don't expect too much. Hopefully, though, it will be more than once a year. . ._

Nota Bene: **Bold** means Thoughts; _Italics_ means Whispers

 _Please leave a review with things you liked, disliked, or any advice or suggestions you have. I don't have much to say this first chapter, so- read on!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Teen Titans, DC,_ _Pokémon, or any of their characters or creations._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One- A New Start

A seemingly normal, though very large, plane cut sharply through the air, roaring as it flew high above land.

In reality, this airship was carrying some dangerous people.

They were mostly twisted trainers, who used their Pokémon to carry out crimes, or people who abused Pokémon. But there was one prisoner who was different.

Screams could be heard coming from that very person's containment cell, along with grunts and cries of pain.

As the door swung open, a tall, but lithe, figure stepped out, hands shackled in front of them. Though the guards tried to stop them, they defeated them all, with the help of their fiery Pokémon.

They steadily strode into the cockpit, destroying everything in sight, when the pilot, who had been taking a quick bathroom break, rushed in.

Seeing the situation at hand, he cried out, "No! What are you doing?! You don't understand! If you destroy the controls, we'll crash!"

But they paid no heed to him. Continuing their destruction, they shouted angrily in a foreign language, banging their cuffs against several random objects as their Pokémon burned everything in sight.

Suddenly, a piercing wail filled the plane.

"That's the warning signal!" cried the pilot, grabbing onto the doorframe. "There's nothing we can do now! We have to get out of here!" Grabbing several parachutes, he ran to distribute them to the various workers on the plane, leaving the fiery-haired girl alone with her Pokémon.

. . .

As the plane began its tumultuous, blazing descent, the teen girl looked out the window. The ground was approaching. Fast.

"Koriand'r derkna isht'kal, glorsht!" she shouted.

Thinking quickly, she went and grabbed all the soft and protective materials she could find, struggling as the plane was shaking violently and the flames wrapped around her. Luckily, all the workers had already evacuated, leaving her no opposition.

She went to the center of the plane, where there was an emergency exit nearby, doused all the materials in water, and wrapped herself as best she could to protect herself.

And not a moment too soon, for the crash came not ten seconds after she had finished.

. . .

As a teen walked along the sidewalk in the fading light, he heard scuffling sounds coming from a nearby alley. Inclining his head, he internally debated with himself as he paused in his walk. Making his decision, he crept stealthily around the corner, keeping in the shadows.

He saw a man dressed in black, carrying a bag on his back as he tried to climb a wall. By the shapes protruding from the bag, the teen could clearly tell that the man had some sort of jewels in his bag, most probably stolen.

"Hey!" he called out.

The man turned sharply, frightened and nervous. He pressed his back to the wall behind him.

"Are those yours?" the adolescent continued from his hiding spot.

"I-I don't want trouble, okay?" the man said nervously, looking around.

The teen stepped out into the weak light coming from the street. "You should've thought of that before you committed the crime," he answered grimly.

Then he attacked. "Pokéball! GO!"

. . .

As he was defeating the robber, the man said, "Ay, this isn't your town. Aren't you supposed to be with-"

He was cut off sharply. "Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone."

He made quick work of finishing the battle, and recalled his Pokémon back into its Pokéball.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a blazing streak rush across the sky. Looking back at the robber, he quickly tied him up and left him there for the police to find him.

"Just my luck that the famous Dick Grayson had to show up," the thief muttered bitterly as he heard the sound of sirens.

. . .

A solitary teenager stretched his back as he walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to Jump City of the Usah region. How may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Do you have an open room?" he inquired, covering a yawn with his hand. He handed her his Pokédex.

"Room 3," she said, after a moment, handing him the room key and his Pokédex. "Would you like me to take care of your Pokémon, too?"

"Sure," he replied, taking the things and handing over six Pokéballs to the pink-haired woman. "Thanks."  
"No problem . . ." she trailed off as she gingerly took the Pokéballs, obviously waiting for a name.

"Garfield Logan." Stifling another yawn, he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Your Pokémon will be ready in a few minutes."

As she walked out, Garfield let his eyes wander around the room. Even though it was only 7:30 PM, as shown by a clock on the wall behind the desk, the teen was exhausted, due to both the fact that he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night and the long walk to Jump City.

His eyes fell on a dead plant, in a shadowed corner of the room. Striding swiftly over to it, he cast a nervous glance at the desk to make sure the Pokémon nurse hadn't returned before he began.

. . .

Two minutes later, Nurse Joy returned. Handing over the Pokémon to the weary traveler just in front of her, she smiled.

"Anything else I can do for you this evening, Garfield?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to sleep."

Covering another yawn with his hand, he headed down the hall.

Nurse Joy sighed as she looked at the clock. Only a couple of hours until the Pokémon Center closed for the night. Today was just one of _those_ days for her. And then she thought of what she would have to do the next day. **Empty all the trash cans in the rooms, clean up rooms when trainers leave . . .**

"I'll have to get rid of that dead plant in the corner as well," she murmured, casting a quick glance at the aforementioned corner. However, what she saw caused her to gasp in shock, pressing her hand to her chest as she stared at the plant.

Or, at least, what used to be a dead plant. Now it was just scraps and pieces, brown, dry leaves scattered over the ground. It had been utterly demolished, torn and clawed to shreds.

"Wh-what happened?" she gasped, eyes wide. Then, she closed them, taking a deep breath. "It's nothing, Joy," she reassured herself. "Get a grip. It must have been a stray Pokémon- a Glameow, I bet. Yes, just a Glameow who couldn't find a post to scratch."

And she left it at that. Still, every time she looked at that corner, a shiver crawled up her spine.

. . .

As Garfield walked down the hallway, he nervously rubbed his arms with his gloved hands.

 **I hope no one saw that. I'm 100% sure that the room was empty though. Right?**

He quickened his pace, turning sharply around a corner. The light shadows seemed to darken at his presence, slinking across the floor sneakily. They swathed his feet, wrapped around his legs, and crawled up his body, invisibly wiggling down his arms and silently pushing into his head as he continued thinking.

 **What if there were cameras? Oh no, a Pok** **é** **mon Center is bound to have cameras! How could I forget? Just because I haven't been in a Pokémon Center for a long time doesn't mean that I could forget . . .**

He fumbled several times with the room key before he successfully unlocked the door. He stumbled inside as the door slammed shut behind him, and threw his backpack to the side.

 **No, no, no! This can't happen! No one can know . . .**

Clutching his head, he sank down onto his knees, his breathing labored.

 **And now I have to get rid of the footage, or else . . .**

" _Pokéball, GO_!" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. A slight _whoosh_ filled the silence for a brief moment.

Covering his mouth with his hands, he smothered an agonized, painful, primal scream.

. . .

An older teenager, hidden in a gray hoodie, walked along the sidewalk, muttering quietly to himself. The hood was pulled up, hiding most of his face in shadows. He also wore black pants and dark gloves. Overall, he looked like a suspicious character.

What was visible of his face told that he was African American, and his broad shoulders and bulky frame also alluded to that fact.

As he walked along, hands in his pockets and face dark with some negative emotion, he approached a colorful sign, saying, _"Welcome to JUMP CITY of the USAH region!_ "

He looked lethargically at the sign, until the reflection of a bright light appeared.

Looking up, he saw a plane on fire streaking above the city. Widening one eye, he began to head the direction that it fell.

"Well, if I don't investigate, my name ain't Victor Stone," he muttered to himself.

Passing under the light of a bright street lamp, the light reflected off of a red eye hidden beneath the hood.

. . .

A young figure yawned as they woke up and rubbed their eyes. Squinting into the sun high above the forest trees, they muttered under their breath, having slept longer than they had intended to. Grimacing at the soreness in their legs, they stood up, leaning against the tree behind them.

"I've been heading away from the road for three weeks now. I should be far away enough to train. It's not like anyone lives out here, anyways."

They reached for their belt, grabbing the six small Pokéballs there. Rolling them carefully around in their palms, they hesitated as their fingers rested on the buttons, still inwardly debating whether to push them or not. Glancing around quickly, they made their decision.

A small breath of air whooshed through the trees, just enough to stir the person's hair ever so slightly. Readjusting their hood, they began.

" _Shadow Ball_ ," they whispered, and a sphere of purple-black mass formed. Carefully but quickly aimed, it hit a tree a few yards away.

" _Echoed Voice_ " came immediately afterwards. An eerie whisper rushed out into the trees, then repeated over and over again, but louder each time. The words were unintelligible, but subconsciously made one shiver upon hearing them. They continued going even as the other attacks were carried out afterwards.

"Shadow Claw." The large form of a bird rose up and stretched out razor-sharp talons, clawing and cutting at the trees. The whispers merged into shrieks and cries, piercing the wavering silence.

"Sandstorm," they said, louder this time. Dust rose swiftly from the ground and began to swirl around, not quite like a tornado, but reminiscent of one. The air was so thick, it was practically impossible to see anything, even though the eerie wails could still be heard.

"Rain Dance," the figure said next, raising their voice the slightest bit to be heard over the rushing wind and reverberating wails.

A silhouette could be clearly seen, cutting through the dust in the air. It began to sway, dip, and spin gracefully, as if a ballerina were calling for a sprinkling of water.

But instead came a sudden great downpour, water streaming from the sky and eliminating the suffocating cloud of dust. When it cleared out, the sky was still dark, because of the intimidating cumulonimbus clouds that spread across the sky.

With a brief whisper of "Eerie Impulse", lightning briefly flashed through the sky, hair-raising static also taking its place in the air.

"Hail!" they shouted above the roaring of the rain, the thundering booms from the lightning, and the echoes ringing through the forest.

What were raindrops a moment before became small chunks of hail, enough to give someone a bruise, but not damage them more than that. But the small chunks grew larger, easily becoming the size of baseballs.

Mysteriously, however, only the landscape suffered damage, dents easily forming in the ground and the ice rained mercilessly down.

"Shadow Ball, again!" came a shout amidst the chaos. Immediately dark spheres joined the tumult, shattering the hailstones in the middle of their descent to the ground. The ever present voice seemed to amplify their power, as they destroyed multiple hailstones at once.

When the insanity came to close to the verge of becoming unbearable, a clear, rich, ringing shout pierced through the noise and the disorder.

"SUNNY DAY!"

All at once the sun broke through the clouds, clearing the sky and flooding the clearing with light. Everything became calm and controlled- the hail stopped and melted, the shadowy spheres ceased, and the echoes diminished to whispers once again. It was almost peaceful, but just far enough away that continued to give an eerie feeling, as if one could tell it was an artificial calm.

"Dark Void," whispered the figure, not fooled by the pretense of peace.

At first, it seemed that nothing was happening. But then, the movement of the shadows became apparent, as they extended far beyond their natural boundaries, creeping across the ground towards the center of the clearing.

Suddenly, the darkness lurched up, and filled the whole of the clearing, giving the sense of an empty, endless blackness.

Blind.

Deaf.

Mute. Or else the cries that do escape are never heard.

Nothing to touch.

Not even anything to smell, taste.

Senseless, even lifeless?

Suffocating, constricting.

Not even the continuing echoes could be heard.

But then, a clear voice cut through it all.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

The bright, shining, warm light dispersed the darkness, returning it to its proper places. It enveloped the clearing and filled it with shimmers and sparkles. The return of the echoes was a welcome relief from the silence, though they were also swiftly overwhelmed by the light as well.

Weary from the intensity of the training, the teen sank to their knees.

"Heal Pulse," they whispered, and relaxed as the healing wave swept through all the trees.

They took out their Pokéballs once more, gently caressing them. Then, another light breeze filtered between the trees, blowing down the lonely teen's hood.

She quickly pulled it back up, wary of strangers though she was miles away from any other person, and afraid that someone might recognize her, though her face was dirty and her hair had grown longer.

"Enough for now," she whispered. "We need to keep moving," she told her Pokéballs softly, putting them back in their places. She rose to her feet, looked briefly at the sun, and then began to walk.

* * *

 _A/N: So, did you like it? If you did, please favorite, follow, and post a review! It would be awesome if I could get one review on this chapter! Please? Give me feedback, suggestions, and ideas!_

 _What Pokémon should each Titan have? You have up to six suggestions per Titan. Other Titans/honorary Titans/other DC characters will appear._

 _I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you soon! Or, not so soon. . ._

 _ITNOJ-SHB 😉_


End file.
